the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Victorious (Cast Involvement)
Victorious (stylized as VIC'TORi'OUS) is an American sitcom created by Dan Schneider that originally aried on Nickelodeon from March 27, 2010 through February 2, 2013. The series revolves around aspiring singer Tori Vega (protrayed by Victoria Justice), a teenager who attends a performing arts high school called Hollywood Arts High School, after taking her older sisters Trina's (Daniella Monet) place in a showcast while getting into screwball situations on a daily basis. On her first day at Hollywood Arts, she meets Andre Harris (Leon Thomas III), Robbie Shapiro (Matt Bennett), Rex Powers (Robbie's pupper), Jade West (Elizabeth Gillies), Cat Valentine (Ariana Grande), and Beck Oliver (Avan Jogia). The series premiere on March 27, 2010 after the 2010 Kids' Choice Awards. The first soundtrack for the series, Victorious, was released on August 2, 2011. The series won or Favorite TV show award at the 2012 Kids' Choice Awards and 2013 Kids' Choice Awards, even beating out iCarly. Victorious has had four Emmy nominations. It's second soundtrack, Victorious 2.0, was released on June 5, 2012. On August 10, 2012, Victoria Justice stated that the series would not be renewed. Also, after the announcement of the series' spin-off Sam & Cat was made, fans of Victorious expressed dismay that its spin-off series was the reason for its ending, but Dan Schneider himself stated otherwise. Although the Victorious cast only filmed three seasons, when the decision to end the series was made, Nickelodeon split the third season in half, making a fourth season. Plot The series follows Tori Vega, a teenager who is accepted into Hollywood Arts High School (a school for talented teens in various performing-arts fields) after taking her older much less talented sister Trina's place in a showcase after Trina had an allergic reaction to a Chinese herb product designed to help make people sing better. The plot follows Tori as she finds her place within Hollywood Arts, while getting into crazy situations and adventures, and meeting friends to help her along the way. Other students at Hollywood Arts, and the studends who make up Tori's group of riends, include Andre Harris, a musical prodigy who becomes Tori's best friend at Hollywood Arts after encouraging her to stay at the school and helping her realize her talent; Robbie Shapiro, a socially-awkward ventriloquist who carries around his puppet Rex Powers who is seen by Robbie (and generally everyone else) as a living person; Jade West, a sarcastic and Gothic "mean girl" who has a complicated frenemy relationship with tori and often threatens her; Cat Valentine, a sweet and innocent but naive and somewhat dim-witted girl; and Beck Oliver, a down-to-earth and handsome guy who is Jade's boyfriend. They had been a couple since before the start of the series until the Season 3 episode "The Worst Couple", but got back together in the Season 4 episode, "Tori Fixes Beck and Jade". Beck and Tori have also had moments where they were attracted to each other (They almost kissed twice), but Tori did not want to risk her small friendship with Jade over this. Other characters include Erwin Sikowitz, the performing-arts teacher for Hollywood Arts; Lane Alexander, the school's guidance counselor; and Sinjin Van Cleef, an odd classmate who is mostly in charge of A/V. Cast Involvement Alexandra Shipp from House of Anubis made a small appearance in one of the show's episode, protraying a character named Aleese. Her appearance was on episode 4, season 3, "The Gorilla Club". Trailer To watch the official trailer of this show, click here. Cast Victoria Justice as Tori Vega Leon Thomas III as Andre Harris Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro Elizabeth Gillies as Jade West Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver Daniella Monet as Trina Vega Michael Eric Reid as Sinjin Van Cleef Jake Farrow as Rex Eric Lange as Mr. Sikowitz Lane Napper as Lane To find out more about Victorious, click here. Category:Other Category:Cast Involvements